


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical stuff, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of One Direction, everyone settles down and starts a family of their own. This is the story of how Louis and Harry welcome Tomlinson baby number two to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this over the last two days because I've been snowed in. I've actually wrote a couple fics on here before but they are in the wind as I sent them to the Orphan Account so. 
> 
> Basically this is AU where mpreg is not a big deal and Harry basically does it all like a girl. Yay! No details though sozzz
> 
> This gets kinda graphic at one point with the whole birth, so if that isn't your thing that's cool I'm just warning you ahead of time!
> 
> Happy reading!

Louis had loved Harry since he was eighteen and Harry was sixteen, he had loved him as they toured the world, he had loved him as they made albums, he loved him even after One Direction was all over. The band hadn’t really died out or lost popularity, but after years of touring and working vigorously they all had decided to start their own lives, settle down. Zayn had finally tied the knot with Perrie, though the couple hadn’t decided to have kids yet. They just wanted to enjoy being married to each other for the time being and take things slow. Liam had dated people here and there but nothing seemed to really pan out. Niall had ended up with a lovely girl named Megan. She was irish like him, actually from a town just down the road from his, and worked as a photographer. They met one day when the band was still together and they had kept on dating even long after it was all over. Even now they were engaged and everyone was ecstatic.

As for Harry and Louis, they bought a home just outside of London and decided to try and start a family. Louis recalls every moment of Harry’s first pregnancy. He was a worrier, he knew male pregnancies could be a bit tricky, but Harry was strong and healthy and the pregnancy had gone off with relatively no problems.

A day he will never forget is the day little Stella Anne Tomlinson was born. It was the fifth of December, bitterly cold in London. Harry was scheduled to have a cesarean opposed to natural birth because they had discovered early on in the pregnancy that Harry had a very narrow pelvis. The doctors didn’t want to take any risks and recommended Harry have the surgery. Louis had been wracked with nerves the whole day, Harry had been the one to try and relax him despite being the one who was about to give birth. The operation had been quick and Louis was able to be by Harry’s side the whole time.

Both the baby and Harry were healthy and had no problems. Louis had been so thankful as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time, her adorable pink button nose visible and eyes shut tight to the world. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Now, fast forward two years to when Tomlinson baby number two was on the way.

...

Harry was tired to say the least, he felt exhausted just from trying to keep up with Stella who had been more rambunctious than ever as of late. Currently he was trying to have a lay down on the couch while Louis was out at the shops. Stella had calmed herself for the moment, decided to focus her energies on coloring. His moment of peace was short lived as he was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. Harry got up from his resting spot and dashed to the bathroom quickly and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet several times.

After a moment he noticed a curious face peeking around the door frame, sucking on her thumb. “Stella, go back and play with your crayons for a mo, I’ll be right there.” Harry said.  
The toddler removed her thumb from her mouth, “But, Daddy sick?” She wondered out loud.

“Daddy is okay now. Don’t fuss, go on now.” Harry reassured with a smile. Stella glanced at him warily before turning and heading back to the living room. Harry collected himself for a moment more before getting up. He gulped some water from the faucet and rejoined his daughter who seemingly forgot about her Daddy being sick, commanding he come play outside with her as soon as she saw him. The nausea had passed and Harry hadn’t a clue what had come over him and decided he could probably manage to go kick a ball about with her in the yard for a few minutes. The two got their jackets and boots on and headed out.

....  
What Harry had thought was just a one time deal with the puking became an everyday thing. 

“H, do you think maybe you need to go to a doctor or somthing?” Louis asked one evening while him and Harry were wrapped up together under a pile of blankets after setting Stella to bed. Today had been rough for Harry, he barely ate anything all day.

“Dunno. I feel fine just a little nauseous and tired, but no fever or anything.” Harry looked up from his place cuddled into Louis’ side and made eye contact.

“I’m starting to worry, it’s been what? A week you’ve been poorly?” Louis always seemed to worry over his husband more so than what was probably strictly necessary. He just loved him though, and the lack of energy and smiling from his usually bubbly and joyful husband was unnerving.

“Yeah, but I’m okay most of the time. Can we just wait a bit longer? Might just pass. I feel okay Lou, really. I would tell you if I didn’t.”

Louis sighed, “Let’s give it two more days, but then we are definitely taking you to the doctor.”

...

Two days came and went with no cease of Harry’s symptoms. Louis fussed over Harry and made an appointment for them to come in one morning saying it was urgent.

“Stells, stop wiggling.” Harry scolded, trying to buckle the two year old into the car seat, Louis and Harry had to drop Stella off at Niall and Megan’s place before they went to the doctors office. Unfortunately for them, Stella had woken up in a mood today. She was grumpy and wouldn’t listen to them all morning. Finally harry got the belts on the car seat to buckle with a satisfying click and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. 

“Daddy I’m hungry!” Stella complained as soon as the car hit the road. She always did this, wanting to get something out to eat, but her dads had caught on after a while. “Nope. No Time. You’ll be okay for a while.” Louis said. The parents prepared themselves for the temper tantrum that usually followed but were greeting with silence as Stella moped in the back seat until they arrived at Niall’s.

Louis helped her out of the car seat and walked her up to the door of the house. Louis and Harry were lucky that Niall had bought a house that was just about fifteen minutes from theirs and had always been willing to take Stella off their hands anytime they needed a break or had something they needed to do. Stella loved her uncle Ni and Aunt Mi so Harry and Louis never felt bad leaving her in their care. 

At the door Niall greeted them graciously, “Stella! You’re even bigger than the last time I saw you!” Stella broke into as best of a run she could manage on her small legs and Niall scooped her up and hugged her before settling her on his hip. She giggled and planted a kiss on Niall’s cheek. “How’s my little sunshine?”

“Goo! Papa and Daddy no give me food though!” She complained, throwing a petulant look at Louis.

“I guess we'll just have to fix that won’t we. Why don’t you go run and find Megan, she’ll give you a snack.” Niall set Stella down and let her squeeze past the doorway into the house before turning his attention to Louis. “How are you mate?”

“Oh good, just worried.” Louis glanced back to the car waiting in the driveway where Harry was sat with his head against the window. He hadn’t been feeling well on the ride over and opted to just stay in the car.

“He’s really ill then. Well I guess it’s good you got ‘em in with a doctor. Keep us posted on how he is, but don’t worry about Stells, we will take good care of the little bugger.”

“Thanks Ni, it’s a big help. She’s a bit moody today but I don’t think she’ll be too much trouble.”

“No problem.” Niall grinned.

“Alright, I best be off, I think I’ll swing by and get her about noon or so.” Niall bids him farewell and Louis and Harry head to the doctors. The whole ride there Harry is quiet and doesn’t say much. Even when they get to the office and wait in the waiting room Harry just rests his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Just tired Lou, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Harry says at one point. 

“It’s okay. Were here to get to the bottom of it right?”

Eventually Harry is called back to a room and a few tests are ran before a doctor comes in to see them. “Hi Harry, what brings you in today?”

Harry sits up a little more from where hes sat on the examination table, Louis sitting in a chair to the side. “Been feelinga little ill lately. Been nauseous and tired for about a week and a half now.”

“Any fever, chills, aches, pains?” The doctor asks.

“Not really.”

“And you are able to conceive correct?”

“Yes, we have a daughter.” Harry says, a light fondness creeping into his features.

“Harry, have you been sexually active lately?” Harry and Louis nod in unison and the doctor continues, “Have you been using protection or trying for another child?” 

“We usually use protection and we haven’t really been trying, but there may have been a few times where we haven’t?” Harry says raising his eyebrows and looking to Louis for confirmation.

“Harry I think what is going on is that maybe you are having morning sickness and you are pregnant again, but I would like to run a urine test to confirm.”

“Wait what, really?” Harry’s glance shoots back and forth from the doctor to Louis, who looks just as surprised as how Harry feels, “But I didn’t get a whole lot of morning sickness when I was pregnant last time.”

“Every pregnancy is different, my professional opinion is that this is the case.” Harry makes a noise of assent and the doctor grabs a cup from the cabinet behind him and hands it to Harry before giving him directions to the Bathroom and leaving the couple, saying that test results would only take ten or so minutes. Once Harry returns to the exam room Louis bursts out.

“Holy crap Harry how didn’t we see this? I mean wow!” Louis laughs and Harry looks at him with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even feel it. I mean you would think I would feel something. But this makes sense.” Harry looks like he has been caught off guard but is smiling from ear to ear, his dimple present on his cheek.

“Do you really think we might have baby number two on the way?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but just think about it Lou, Stella could have someone to play with. This is exciting.” At that moment there’s a knock on the door and the doctor enters again.

“I got the results and Harry, it looks like you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations!”

...

A couple weeks after the appointment Harry’s morning sickness had ebbed and he returned to the hyper dad Louis came to know and love. He danced with his daughter in the hallway, cuddled with her and read her a bedtime story every night, brought her to play dates with Lou and her now ten year old Lux and three year old Lennon. Harry had stayed close friends with Lou after the band split and it seemed like their kids were growing up together side by side.

It was after a long day of running around doing errands with Stella that Harry and Louis had crashed on their bed. It was about ten at night, their daughter having long since been put to bed and Harry and Louis were laying in the dark of their bedroom, just the light of the muted TV in corner creating a dull light. Louis traced his fingers along Harry’s bare chest and down his stomach, raising goosebumps under his touch.

He knew the shape of Harry’s body like the back of his hand, but it had changed so much since the time they were in the band. Harry was still lean and fit, he never gave up eating healthy and had never once fed their daughter fast food. Despite Harry staying in shape, he was just a bit different now. Where he used to be muscle he is now a little more soft. He’s still young but he hardly has time to work out as much as he used to and having a kid sort of changes someones body. He still has muscle along his stomach but it’s rounder now, just a tad soft under Louis fingers below the navel. Louis traces along the line that stretches between Harry’s hips and Harry makes a small noise. He has never been fond of the scar that mares his stomach, he hadn’t scarred well and it was a dark tan line he couldn’t hide. Louis always told Harry it wasn’t bad to show he had gone through having a child and that he shouldn’t have to worry, he presses kisses along the scar often to show his affection even, but Harry hardly shows himself shirtless anymore to anyone besides Louis. 

He hadn’t started showing yet, it gave Louis butterflies anyway knowing that underneath his touch was a whole new life that was just getting started. “I can’t wait to see who this one grows up to be.” Louis says into the dark.

Harry moves his hand to cover Louis’ where its resting on his tummy. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Lou, We barely know what Stella is going to be like.”

“Oh but we can imagine. I bet they are going to be great. Kind and gracious, loving, cute, and smart, just like their daddy.” 

“Or maybe energetic and sharp, witty and compassionate like their papa.” Harry says moving his hand to stroke at Louis’ hair.

“They’ve got some good genes these kids do.”

....

“Oh! I see you are showing Harry!” Says doctor Martens, Harry’s OB GYN as soon as she walks into the exam room. At month four they go in for their second ultrasound. Harry is just showing, a small swell that could easily be hidden, the day the couple noticed they burst with excitement.

“Yes! It’s a new thing for me aswell.” Harry beams up at his doctor. She is the same doctor he had from when Stella was born and trusts her completely. She specializes in male pregnancies and has a great success rate.

“Well how about we roll up your shirt and get an ultrasound done to see how the little bean is doing shall we?” At that Harry lifts his shirt up to reveal his bump before the doctor rubs a bit on gel on it. Doctor Martens starts up the ultrasound and traces the wand along Harry’s stomach. All three people in the room have their eyes glued to the screen as the baby comes into view. “Alright there we go. Looks like the baby is on track for size and it looks like it’s sleeping right now. Harry have you been feeling any movements yet?” 

Harry shakes his head before remembering she isn’t looking at him, “Not yet.”

“That’s totally normal, but you should start feeling them any day now.” She continues for a minute more giving the ultrasound before saying, “ It looks like everything is up to par.” She turns off the machine and wipes off Harry’s stomach before printing out a few ultrasound images. Harry pulls down his shirt and settles back leaning on the bed. “Do you guys have any concerns for today’s check up, or is it just business as usual?” 

Louis holds Harry’s hand firmly and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Actually we were wondering about my pelvis.” Harry says nervously.

“Ah yes, you have a condition called contracted pelvis correct?” Harry nods, “The condition doesn’t pose any threats to the baby or you in most cases, there’s a slight chance for other complications to arise but we will just monitor everything. It looks like the pregnancy is progressing just fine as of right now.”

“Yes, but I was just wondering about birth. Last time I had a cesarean, is that going to be necessary for this baby as well?”

“I’m afraid so. Your pelvis is narrow and it could pose risks for the baby if we tried to give birth naturally. For you it could pose risks including hemorrhage and uterine rupture which can be life threatening. The best course of action is to go through with another c section.”

Harry’s face falls, he figured that this was going to be the case but he still got his hopes up. He just wished that maybe he would be able to give birth naturally some day.

“I know it isn’t ideal, but it is the safest way. I’m sorry Harry I wish there was something I could do. Once we get closer to your due date I would suggest scheduling one ahead of time so you can prepare and make arrangements.” The doctor says giving Harry a squeeze on the shoulder.

As soons she leaves the room Louis tries to reassure Harry, “I’m sorry H, but it’ll be okay. It wasn’t too bad last time.” The two of them get up and head out of the doctors office and walk towards the car.

“I know, I just wish I could experience it how it was meant to be you know? I’ve heard its magical. When I had Stells I was on a ton of drugs and I barely remember the operation, afterwards all I did was sleep too. I missed the first few days of her life,” Harry sighs and pauses as they get into the car but Louis doesn’t say anything, knowing Harry isn’t done yet. “I just feel like a failure, my body just can’t do it.”

“Haz no. Don’t feel guilty. You had just had major surgery, no one would ever blame you for needing to rest and I know you feel like you missed a lot but it’s okay. You aren’t a failure, you actually were very tough for being able to go through that and bounce back as quickly as you did. Most people who have a c section don’t do that. You have Stella and I and we love you so much and we are so proud of you.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just hoped for more.”

“I know Haz, we got through it once before and we will do it again. I’ll be right by your side.”

...

Harry is six months pregnant when he gets papped while out with Liam on day. He left Stella at home with Louis for the day and decided to grab lunch with his old band mate. Liam had let him choose the place and he had chosen a trendy shop in Primrose Hill that was organic, he always tries to eat especially healthy while pregnant. Harry forgot that this shop did have a bit of a star type clientele and that paparazzi tended to hang out near by.

The boys hadn’t been papped in a while, their names off the A-list with Zayn, Niall, and Liam all becoming producers and coming out of the spotlight while Harry had done a bit of work in fashion and Louis had worked as a songwriter for new up and coming pop groups. That’s why it was a tad surprising when Liam and Harry were just chatting walking towards the shop when flashes went off. 

“What,” Liam said glancing around before his eyes landed on the group of photographers down the road. “Uh bloody hell.”

“Great. I kept the whole pregnancy thing under wrap until now, the press is going to be relentless.” Harry sighs as they duck into the store away from prying eyes. Harry remembers when the press had caught wind of his first pregnancy, how his twitter had blown up and how he had gotten email after email filling up his inbox asking for interviews. When Stella had been born they had to go through the trouble of finding a private facility that could be trusted just so they didn’t have to worry about press camping outside or someone selling pictures of their daughter. Granted that was closer to the end of One Direction, but Harry and Louis had planned on just not telling anyone until after the baby was born this time.

“Sorry H, I didn’t even think they would know who we are anymore, or think we were worth a shit to pap.”

“S’alright, god that is just annoying.” The two boys get sat and have a server take their order before returning to chatting. 

“So Li, you seeing anyone?” Harry asking wagging his eyebrows mischieviously.

“Nope, I’m free as a bird. How are you though? Besides all the bleh that just happened?” Liam asks, his big puppy eyes earnest and full of love.

“Good, excited y’know. Stella wants a baby sister, it’s adorable really. She’s hell bent on naming ‘her’ Bubbles as well.”

“So you guys know if you want to find out the gender yet?” 

“We decided we want to keep it a surprise, I always feel a bit weird referring to my baby as ‘it’ though.” Harry laughs breathely.

“I’m excited to find out. It’s going to be great having another mini Louis or Harry running around. Stella’s great.”

Harry shakes his head with a smile, “I know. Shes growing up so quick too, can’t even believe it. She got sassy the other day and I had to put her in time out. I could barely bring myself do it because she’s just so cute and I couldn’t stop thinking about how she is just like Lou.”

“Oh gosh, please let me kidnap her sometime. I need to experience this child first hand more often.” Liam says eagerly.

“I suppose I could part with her for a little bit sometime. She does like spending time with you. Everytime she comes back from hanging out with you it’s like her inner tomboy is unleashed. She will go through phases where she loves a sport or something for a week straight. Louis loves it, but I’m hopeless in that department.”

“You’re not that bad.”

“I’m pretty bad Li.”

The two continue talking and eating and enjoying themselves until they notice the crowd that of paparazzi that is waiting outside the store after they pay. “Crap, think you’ll be okay?” Liam asked concerned.

“Yeah, just you go first. I’ll be right behind.” Harry and Liam exit the shop and head to the parking lot behind the building. The paparazzi yell and take insane amounts of pictures. Harry keeps his head down and Liam guides him safely to the car, opening the door for him and everything. By the time Liam gets in the drivers seat the car is surrounded by paps and Liam struggles to drive through the crowd. Eventually they make it out and Liam lets out a sigh of relief.

“Jesus, you’d think they would chill the fuck out eventually.”

“At least you have some A plus racecar driving skills.” Liam glances to the side and see Harry smiling at him, he looks a bit disheveled but no worse for wear.

“Gotta keep that little ‘it’ in there safe don’t I?”

...

In July \when Harry is seven months pregnant they host a barbeque for the boys and their wives and girlfriends or lack thereof. It’s unusually warm for England and Louis and Harry decide to make the best of it. Harry has been more uncomfortable lately, he’s grown a bit larger and he tends to get overheated quickly, but insists on the little get together being a good idea. 

Louis is sat having a beer with Niall and Liam, while Perrie and Megan chat over fruit salad. Harry and Zayn are sat together getting caught up on each other's lives as Harry rubs sunscreen along the visible parts of Stella’s skin. She’s young and her skin is sensitive to the sun so he makes sure to take extra care to keep her protected.

“Thanks for driving down to come, it’s nice having you guys here.” Harry says shooting Zayn a sincere smile.

“No problem. I know we don’t see each other too much, so we wanted to make it happen. Missed your silly face H.” Zayn is cut off by Stella piping up.

“Daddy! Look ova there! Bunny!” She’s pointing and bouncing up and down with excitement in Harry’s lap.

“Wow Stells! It’s so cute.” says Harry stroking her hair out of her face.

“Daddy can I have a bunny? I give it cuddles!” She says excitedly before a look of concentration passes over her face, “No. I want a puppy. Daddy can I has a puppy?”

Harry laughs, “Ah Stella don’t get ahead of yourself. Maybe someday.”

“Ni and Mi have a puppy. I wants puppy too?” She says like it’s a question, giving Harry a look with her big blue eyes.

“Okay Stella. Let’s talk about it after Bubbles comes yeah?” 

“Yeah! Bubbles!” 

“Bubbles?” Zayn asks looking confused.

“Stella named the baby Bubbles already. So it’s official.” Harry winks and lets a now squirming Stella run to her papa across the yard.

“I like it. Stella and Bubbles. Great kids names.” Zayn laughs heartily.

Eventually all Niall, Megan, Perie, Zayn, Liam and the Tomlinson crew gather round the chairs set up on the patio for dinner. Louis had been grilling up food for everyone while Harry sat and talked with everyone and looked after Stella. The patio they all sat on now was decorated colorfully and had fairy lights strung about in terraces over their heads. Harry had spent a lot of time making it look nice over the last few years. The back garden of their house was quite large but the patio was the highlight.

The dinner consisted of light conversation the whole time and munching on lots of yummy food when Zayn and Perrie said they had an announcement to make. They grabbed each other’s hands and exclaimed happily “We’re having a baby!”

Everyone was elated, soon enough now the Tomlinson and Malik kids would be playing and growing up together.

...

One week into the eighth month of Harry’s pregnancy is when the C Section was scheduled. All the arrangements were made for Harry to be in at a private maternity hospital East of London, Stella was going to be staying at Niall and Megan’s, and Louis’ and Harry’s families were going to come visit after the birth and help out.

Louis dropped Stella off at Niall’s the night before Harry was due at the Hospital, so the couple had one last night together of peace and rest. Harry was nervous Louis could tell, he kept picking at the hem of his shirt doing aimless things. At one point Louis told Harry to stop pacing and just sit the fuck down. When the two went to bed later that night Harry couldn’t fall asleep, Louis tried his best to comfort him but understood how nervous he was.

When they woke up in the morning it was before the sun had even risen. Louis ate breakfast but Harry wasn’t allowed to before surgery. He looked quite bummed about it too as Louis’ ate.

Once the two were packed up in the car with Harry’s hospital bag resting in the back seat it started to sink in. “This is really happening isn’t it?” Harry asked. He looked a bit like a deer in the headlights when Louis looked over at him from the drivers seat.

“Yeah love, and I’m so excited. I love you so much you know?” Louis says giving Harry’s hand a squeeze.

“I love you too. Holy crap.” They drive the rest of the way in silence, just faint noise coming through the radio of some song Harry recognizes as one Louis wrote. Later when they arrive at the Hospital, Harry is checked in and guided to a room where he is instructed to get into a gown. A nurse gets him set up with and IV and a fetal heart monitor as he lays in the hospital bed. 

They are in the Surgical Prep wing of the Hospital and just the name seems to give Harry nerves once again. At seven Dr. Martens, a surgeon, a nurse, and an anaesthesiologist enter the room to finish the final steps of getting Harry prepped. 

“Hi Harry, How are you feeling today?” Doctor Marten asks.

“Nervous. Excited.” 

Dr. Martens nods, “Let me introduce you to my colleagues, This is Gregor Adams, he will be your surgeon today,” She says pointing the the man on her left before shifting to the woman standing to her right, “This is Sarah Freeman, she will be the head surgical nurse,” she says before shifting to the last man who hasn’t been introduced yet, “and this is Robert Woolstone, he will be your anaesthesiologist. There will be a set of Neonatal Nurses in the operating theater as well and I will be there too to make sure everything goes smoothly. Now I know you had concerns about your level of consciousness, is that correct?”

Harry nods, “Yes, with my previous c section I felt really out of it, I didn’t remember much of my daughter being born. I want to be a little less groggy this time.”

“Okay we can do that.” Says Dr. Woolstone.

“Anything else?” Dr. Martens asks. Harry shakes his head and him and Louis are handed some final paperwork to sign and Harry has a medicine put into his IV, a catheter placed much to his embarrassment, and Louis pulls back his hair in a bun for him.

The next thing they know Harry is being wheeled back to surgery. The couple are separated for a few minutes while Louis gets dressed in sterile scrubs and Harry gets a nerve block placed in his back to numb him from the belly down in the operating theater. Harry is stretched out on the surgical table and a privacy sheet is put up right by his face so he and Louis don’t see anything. Louis is sat right by his head stroking the stray curls from his face and giving him reassuring looks. Harry feels off but not as groggy as he was when he had Stella. The surgery starts and Harry doesn’t feel a thing but as time goes on he starts to regret not having more pain medication. He can feel tugging and prodding and moving from within, and occasionally cuts that send sharp pains through him. Louis watches Harry carefully, his head is tilted towards him but his eyes are shut. He looks pale and sweaty and makes a few whimpering noises every now and then. 

“Hurts,” Harry mumbles out at one point and Louis looks over to the anaesthesiologist standing a few feet away.

“He said it hurts, can you help him?” Louis asks, his stomach feels like it’s clawing it’s way out of his throat. He doesn't want Harry in pain, he can’t even imagine what he is feeling. He turns his attention back to Harry and keeps stroking his face, it’s the best he can do. He notices Dr. Woolstone administering something into the IV on his arm but Harry doesn’t even notice.

A voice comes from the other side of the sheet, “Alright we are almost there. I can feel the baby beneath my fingers. Just a moment more. Harry you are going to feel some tugging and pressure now but it will be over quick.” Dr. Adams announces.

Harry’s eyes open for a moment, Louis notices they are cloudy before they snap shut again, and Harry let’s out a small cry of pain as he feels the final cut into his uterus. Louis heart aches for him, wishing he could take away his pain. A moment later soft cries fill the room. “It’s a boy!” Dr. Martens exclaims and Louis’ heart swells with joy. Harry opens his eyes again and starts letting out cries, tear flowing down his face, this time of joy and not despair. They get a glimpse of the baby for just a moment over the surgical curtain before their baby is carted off to get checked up on.

Louis plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek and says, “I’m so proud of you,” Soon enough Harry closes his eyes again, seemingly blocking out the world and his face twists a bit, mouth forming a thin line. Louis looks up to Dr. Woolstone questioningly.

“They are doing a bit of repair work right now, he may feel a bit uncomfortable,” Dr. Woolstone says before kneeling next to Louis and Harry, “Harry, what do you feel?”

Harry’s voice is sluggish and quiet when he speaks, “Tearing and,” He trails off for a second, “Not right. I feel like I’m going to puke.”

“Okay hold in there Harry.” Dr. Woolstone turns and grabs something before injecting it into Harry’s IV. “This should help. Feeling nauseous is normal, and we will try and manage your numbing.” 

Louis feels intense joy knowing now that he has son who is healthy and brought into the world but is saddened by the thought of how Harry seems to be beyond himself right now. All Louis wants to do is see his son but he can’t leave Harry, not right now. After a few minutes Harry’s face relaxes a bit and Dr. Adams says he’s close to finishing. Harry just stares at Louis but doesn’t say anything.

Fifteen minutes later Harry is wheeled into a post op room where he promptly falls asleep, Louis sends everyone a text saying ‘Out of surgery! It’s a boy!’

Doctor Martens comes to check in on Harry, assuring Louis that everything went well and he is on the path to recovery. It’s a few hours later after the baby has been checked up on by nurses and doctors and delivered to the room when Harry wakes up.

Louis is holding the newest addition to the family, staring at the face of his son he has a lifetime of love for when he hears rustling of sheets. He looks up to find Harry stirring a bit in bed and opening his eyes. It takes him a moment but he finds Louis and catches sight of his son, a beaming smile breaking out on his lips. 

“Lou, let me hold him?” His voice is hoarse and unsure as he speaks but Louis bends down carefully and places the baby in Harry’s waiting arms. “He’s beautiful Louis oh my god, I love him so much.” At that moment tears start streaming down his cheeks for the second time that day as he takes in the sight of his son for the very first time.

“I’m so happy Harry. Are we going to name him what we picked out if he had turned out to be a boy?”

“Yeah, he looks like a Danny doesn’t he? Danny Edward Tomlinson.” Harry has the fondest of smiles on his face, one Louis has now come to know is reserved only for their kids.

“Hi baby Danny. Welcome to the world.” Louis says while reaching his hand down and letting the newborn grasp onto his pinky finger. “We made some pretty darn cute kids.”

...

That night the baby is asleep in the crib one of the nurses brought into the room beside Harry’s bed while he is fast asleep as well even though its only about 5 in the evening. Louis doesn't blame him, he had been through a lot that day. 

Niall and Louis are talking in the hallway just outside of the room, not wanting to disturb the two. Stella and Megan are back in the waiting room, not going in yet either. 

“How’s the baby?” Niall asks eagerly.

“Amazing, healthy. He’s incredible Ni, I can’t believe I have a son.” Louis says in awe.

“I’m so happy for you guys Lou, really. How is Harry holding up?”

Louis sighs heavily, “He’s alright, doctors are keeping a close eye on him but they said the operation went well. It was awful though, we asked for him to not be so groggy this time around, but he could feel too much. He was in pain the whole time. I haven’t really asked him about it yet, just been letting him rest y’know?” Louis pauses, “He just, I can’t even imagine.”

“Jesus, I’m glad he’s okay though. He’s on pain meds now right?”

“Yeah, he’s properly drugged up. They are keeping the nerve block in for the next day at least, he’s on a whole long list of medications for everything else imaginable too.”

“I hope he’s feelin’ alright now. You think I should take Stella home and come back tomorrow?” Niall asked concerned.

“Nah, I’ll just go wake Haz. Give me a mo and tell Stella she has to be very quiet okay?” Niall nods and heads towards the waiting room while Louis turns and walks back into the hospital room, leaving the door cracked behind him. He makes his way to Harry’s side and leans down to press a soft kiss to his cheek before gently waking him. It takes a second before Harry is blinking his eyes open and getting his bearings.

“Was happen?” He asks groggily and Louis holds a cup of water to his mouth and lets him take a sip really quick.

“Stella is here, is it okay if her, Niall, and Megan come visit for a minute?” Harry nods his consent before trying to sit up and stopping as he struggles with the numbness and weird sensations that come from his movement. He makes a pained noise as Louis rests a hand on his shoulder comforting him, “Hey slow down. I’ll help you.” He presses a button on the bed that makes Harry sit up straighter and he thanks him.

A moment later there’s a knock at the door and shuffling of feet as three bodies enter the room quietly. “Daddy! Papa!” Stella says excitedly in a hushed tone. Harry holds out his arms to his daughter and she comes running, trying to hug him as best she can before pulling away and poking at the tubes that lead into his nose. “Daddy look funny.” Harry laughs lightly. “Where’s Bubbles?”

“Right over here sweetheart. Be very quiet and gentle.” Louis says, guiding her to the crib and holding her up so she can can see inside. “Meet your baby brother Stella.” Harry watches on from the bed with a smile gracing his features. Niall and Megan go over and take a look at the new baby too.

“Wow. He’s wrinkly.” Stella observes.

“He is, but he is only a few hours old.” 

Stella marvels at her brother for a few more minutes before Harry starts getting tired again. She hugs her Daddy and Papa goodbye and heads home with Niall and Megan. As soon as the door closes behind them Harry is out like a light.

...

The next day Louis wakes up with a crick in his neck from sleeping the chair beside Harry’s bed. He hadn’t got too much sleep between nurses coming in to feed Danny and check up on Harry and his uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

He goes down to the Hospital cafeteria and grabs something for breakfast and by the time he gets back to the room Harry is awake. He looks pale in the morning light.

“Good morning sunshine.” Louis greets as he walks into the room, he notes that the baby is still sleeping peacefully in the crib.

Harry turns to the door and smiles. “Morning boo. Would you be able to grab me my phone? Can’t reach it from here.” Louis obliges and plops back down in his chair.

“How are you feeling today?” he asks.

“A little bit more coherent and a lot less sleepy. Bit sore though.” Harry says with a slight pout.

“I’m sorry babe. You slept the whole night through, must be an accomplishment to sleep from like six in the evening to eight in the morning.”

“Where is my gold medal?”

Louis laughs, “Glad to see you’re feeling a bit better today” A minute later a nurse knocks on the door and comes in.

“Goodmorning guys! How are my new fathers feeling today?” She asks perkily.

“Pretty well.” Harry says.

“Good good. I’ve just come to check up on Harry real quick. Would you mind if I took a look at you stomach and redressed the incision site?”

“Not at all.” Louis moves then to help Harry move the blankets down and roll up his gown. Louis remembered hating this part from when Stella was born. 

“Alright let’s have a look.” The nurse puts on a pair of gloves and begins removing the bandages, revealing an angry red line that stretches across Harry’s tan skin just a tad farther than the one from Stella, if Louis is remembering correctly. They told them they would enter through the same incision site as before so it sort of makes sense it would be a tad bigger. Harry can’t see the damage from his angle, his stomach still swollen from pregnancy. “Not bad. It looks like it is healing alright, but we are only about a day post op. Now Harry are you comfortable with be rubbing your stomach a bit to check and make sure the uterus is staying firm?” Harry nods hesitantly and the nurse gently presses down along Harry’s stomach, not coming close the where his incision is. “Alright everything is looking good.” She pulls out some new bandages from some packets she brought with her and applies them. Louis pulls Harry’s hospital gown down again and pulls the blankets up for him. “Dr. Martens said she’s going to come round in just a minute, I’m done in here so you guys can relax for a second.”

True to her word, a minute or so after the nurse leaves Dr. Marten’s pops in. “Hello boys.” The two greet her back and she continues on, “So Harry I’m just doing my follow up with you. How are you feeling, do you have any concerns, etcetera?”

“I’m feeling alright, the pain is okay. I feel better than yesterday. When can I start moving around again?”

“It depends on when you feel comfortable with moving. Moving as soon as possible is always a good idea for circulation and as you know it is good to get the bowels moving. When is the last time you had a bowel movement anyway?” Dr Martens asks.

Harry blushes, “Before the operation. I haven’t had any food really either though.”

“Okay, I think we should try to get some food in you and get you up and moving today. I understand that your catheter was removed last night some time and that you will most likely need to be walking to the bathroom from time to time to urinate, but we will get a nurse in to help you. How is your incision?”

“Feels a bit tingly, don’t feel a whole lot to be honest. Mostly feel sore inside.”

“That’s to be expected, you had quite a bit of scar tissue from your previous c section and there will probably be some residual nerve damage. You had loss of sensation before right?”

“Yes, couldn’t feel much of my stomach from my belly button down.” This had bothered Harry greatly. He had been concerned at first and Dr. MArtens had assured him that sadly it was nerve damage that happened with most c sections. She said it could take a year to regain sensation or in some cases it may never come back.

Dr. Martens nods and looks a bit regretful before continuing,“The scarring may be more prominent this time and is a tad larger, previously it had been about six centimeters and now it is closer to nine.” Harry looks resigned as he nods along as she speaks. Louis doesn’t say anything but knows he's going to have to do a lot of reassuring later on once Harry can see what his stomach looks like. “Your surgeon had some concerns with regards to the scar tissue though. There was a lot of scarring not only with the skin, but with the abdominal muscles. We did remove segments of tissue that were unhealthy though so that should help with the healing process.”

Louis nods in unison with Harry, “Thank you, is there anything else?”

“No I thinks thats it, I’ll send the nurse back in to assist you with trying to get up and such. As long as healing goes according to plan you should be out of here in three days tops.” The two boys say their goodbyes and Harry rests a bit more.

The rest of the day is spent with trying to give Harry small amounts of food throughout the day, the nurses and Louis struggle as Harry protests saying he feels nauseous. At one point they get him up out of bed and Louis takes a sluggish stroll with him through the hallway.

The next few days pass filled with visits from Stella and Harry sleeping. Three days post op he is cleared to go home where Anne and Gemma are waiting to help out. Harry can’t really make it up the stairs and Stella needs TLC too and Danny is going to be a handful, newborns always are. Things are crazy at first, but soon enough the Tomlinsons adjust to their new life.

Harry can’t do much to help, but he is grateful he has a support web that stretches so far. One day as he is lounging on the couch he thinks about how lucky he is to have his son resting by his side and his husband and daughter giggling in the kitchen.

...

It’s a sight to see really. Lily, Zayn and Perrie’s first kid, is now three and trying to complete a puzzle with a now four year old Danny in front of the fireplace and flurries of snow swirl outside. Stella has just recently turned seven and is animatedly discussing something with Liam and his fiance Rachel over by the Christmas tree. Everyone else is sat around the living room chatting. Megan and Niall tied the knot a year ago and now Megan is pregnant with their first child. Everyone was ecstatic knowing how amazing Niall is with kids. Perrie is holding onto her second child, one year old Grace who is looking around the room with a smile. She’s adorable, both Harry and Louis have to admit. She’s the happiest baby ever. Harry can’t help but be kind of envious of Perrie who was able to have her two kids one hundred percent naturally. Louis has baby Esther tucked into his arms as she sleeps while Harry is rocking baby Eden gently, she had been fussy all evening. 

The twins are only two months old and are quite small, having been born a month and a half premature. Harry had been hesitant to try for more after how tough the last birth was, but Louis had really wanted one more kid. Almost eight months later they got two. Harry and Louis loved them, two more little girls to look forward to seeing grow up. Life was hectic in the Tomlinson household with four kids running about. Sometimes it got a bit crazy, but it was so worth it everyday having their children. Louis and Harry felt lucky to have their kids growing up side by side their best friend’s children.

It seemed like everything just sort of fell into place and Louis and Harry couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Kudos and stuff if you liked it! Shoot me a comment if you have something to say! Thanks for making it this far!


End file.
